The Inside Story
by Morgan Le Fay98
Summary: This story is in book 8 in Puck's POV. So yes that means that there is huge spoliers for book 8 because. . . hello! It's in his POV!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Three days Earlier**

**(or half an hour. . . it's all in how you look at it.)**

Puck's POV

The white light faded as I felt some wind start to pull me into a tornado that was going by, if I looked close enough I could see that there was a house spining around in the middle. ( You have to read book 7 to understand)

I spun around, and around, and around, untill I felt like I was going to throw-up. Next thing I know I'm being thrown across the sky, I laughed, this was awsome.

But the next part wasn't as awsome. I crashed into the ground. "Iggggghhhhhhuuuuu" I groned.

"Hey you!" someone shouted. My head popped out of the ground only to find myself staring at an angrey, red-faced person.

With my luck hes probley a garud, I thought. He whisteld and about 10 more of the men in the same green clothing came. "We're taking you back to Oz." Go figure.

This. Was. So. Awsome.

After I had been locked in a cell, Oz came to get me. I tied him up and put a green gag in his mouth. I took over as Oz.

So I will repeat. . . This. Is. So. Awsome.

After terrizzing people for awhile I finally saw Sabrina walk in with Daphne who was wearing a bright yellow undress, the Scarcrow, Tin Man, and a lion. This would be fun.

"This isn't the end of the story," Sbrina said, as she looked around the room.

"This is the Wizard's castle," The lion said. He looks afraid. Wimp. Puck thought. "The shoes did not work because the door does not exist yet. This tale is not over." he continued.

Way to spoil the fun. Oh well time to start the show.

"I am Oz, the Great and Terrible," I bellowed as thunder boomed. "Who are you and why do you seek me?"

The Tin Man, Scarcrow, and the lion fell over themselves in fear. I held in my laugh. I looked over at Daphne and Sabrina.

Sabrina wa not even scared. She stepped forward. "We're looking for our baby brother. He was kidnapped and dragged into this book, and we have to recue him. To do that we have to kill the Wicked Witch and get her broom for you, so why don't you do your little magic show so we can get on with it."

I opened my mouth to complain but instead I let out a huge burp.

Both Grimm girls looked at each other in surprise.

"I know that's not in the story," Marshmellow said.

I laughed. "Why would I help a couple of monkey-faced freaks like you two?"

Grimm looked around the room. She started to walk over to the green screen I was hiding behind.

"Never mind the man behind the screen!" I yelled, Sabrina pushed it aside. "Puck!" Both girls cried.

"Hello, Grimms," I said. "Are you having as much fun as I am?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update but I've been at my dad's house for most of the summer and I'm not sure if there's a way to write there but if I find a way I'll tell you.**

**Another thing is that sometimes the chapters get too long (OK most of the time), and that's way I'm telling you that the chapters will be split in two. So this one is called 2-1, for 2nd chapter part 1. The next chapter will be 2-2. Get it? Good.**

**Lastly if any of you are big Puckabrina fans ask me about a special part at the end of the book that Sabrina is thinking about, since I'm doing this all in Puck's POV you'll never hear about it. This is mostly for people who have never read the book before. Thx.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in this story, absolutely nothing.**

"Oz rules!" I yelled.

"How did you get here?" Grimm asked.

"After I stepped into that crazy book I was tossed insdie a tornado. I got spun around at a million miles an hour and then was flung all the way to the Emerald City. It was awesome!"

Marshmallow looked at the Wizard. "What's his story?"

"His guards found me and locked me in a cell," I said, as I gave Oz a kick in his butt. "The Wiz here figured out I was from the real world pretty fast and begged me to help him escape the book."

"Escape the book? Oh, dear," the pile of hay (Scarecrow) murmured.

"That's what he said," I said. "I agreed to help, but knowing him like I do, I figured he would somehow double-cross me, so I decided to triple-cross him first. Then it dawned on me he might try a quadruple-cross so I immediately skipped the quintuple-, sextuplet-, and septdruple, and went straight to the octdruple-cross. He never saw it coming! Once he turned his back, I tied him up and took over as the Great and Terrible Oz. The people either don't know the difference or Don't care."

"Yeah, they keep treating me like I'm Dorothy," Marshmellow said.

If Daphne's Dorothy . . . What is Sabrina then?

"What about you?" I asked turning to Grimm. Her face turned bright red, like a tomato's. "I'm Toto," she mumbled.

Who's Toto? "Who?"

"I'm the dog! Are you satisfied?"

I burst out laughing. "I've been telling you that you were a dog since we first met. If we're getting married , you're going to have to go to the doctor and see what they can do about your face." I didn't mean to say anything about us getting married but at least I covered it up with calling her ugly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us. . . getting married," it was still hard to say that we were getting married but destiny is destiny. "You're my fiance`e," Grimm's face turned red again. Marshmallow was giggling.

"We're married in the future, right?" I continued. "You told me we were. At first the thought of marring you made me sick. I mean, really physically ill. I was barfing and fevered. I spent a few days in bed with the chills, but then I realized, hey! Getting married might be the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll have someone to wait on me hand and foot. Having a wife is practically like having a slave, and I could really use the help. I hope you can cook, Grimm, I like to eat."

"A slave?" Grimm cried. "Is that what you think a wife is?"

"Of course," I said, "But before we get to that, we need to start planning our wedding and the reception. I was thinking we could have it in Pompeii, you know, where all those people were killed by the volcano- it's very romantic."

Grimm's face, once again, turned bright red. You think it would start to hurt after awhile, it was super funny!

Marshmellow stepped between us. "We need you to fly us to the Wicked Witch's castle. We have to kill her get her flying broom. We think it's our only way into the next story."

"Stop! STOP! STOP !" The Tin Man shouted. "You people don't understand what you are doing. You can't just skip ahead. Lot's of stuff happens in between. The Editor will know!"

Oh Gosh, not again. "Are they complaining about this Editor person too?" I asked. "The Wizard was crying about him before I shoved the gag in his mouth. Personally, if I was going to terrorize people, I'd come up with a better name than the Editor."

"True, the 'Editor' is lousy as a scary name," Marshmellow agreed.

"Stop saying his name!" That lion person would just not shut-up!

"Do we have to take them?" I asked as I popped out my wings. I flapped them a few times and lifted myself in the air.

"We'll finish the story on our own," the Tin Man said. The hay pile and that lion nodded their heads in agreement.

"I have to warn you," Marshmallow said. "The Scarecrow has his hay yanked out, the Cowardly Lion is chained up in a yard, and the Tin Man is thrown out a window of the castle. You could all skip that stuff if you come with us."

"That's what happens to these guys?" I asked as I picked up the girls. "You Grimm's sure you don't want to go with them? It sounds hilarious."

Grimm shook her head, and I flew the girls toward an open window. "Well, I wish I could say it was fun," Grimm called back to the people.

Nice Ugly, I thought, lets leave them on that happy note. I smiled as we flew off.

A second later, they were soaring high over the spiraling green towers of Emerald City. Heading West, my wings lifted us higher and higher untill I could see nearly every mile of the land of Oz. We flew on for the better part of an afternoon before a dark castle came into view.

I circled it once to find an entrance and finally spotted an open window in a high tower. I swooped inside and we landed. The room was covered in tapestries the color of the night sky. In a far corner of the room, a dark figure was hovering over a crystal ball. Her face was illuminated by the ball's swirling light. Her skin looked a sickly green. Cool. She had black, ratty hair and a patch over one of her eyes. Her green skin was covered in warts and her teeth were filed down into a sharp point, like fangs. She looked completely gross, disgusting, and awesome. When she saw us, she yelped and backed up into the corner, like a cowering dog.

"You're early!" she cried. "You missed the flying monkey attack." What! I thought. I missed flying monkeys!

"And the killer bees!" And killer bees!

"I'm supposed to send all manner of torment against you before you get here."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Grimm said, "but we have to move things along. Where do you keep the buckets of water?"

Wait, I thought. Why do we need a bucket of water?

"Right. Right." The green Witch said. She rushed across the room and returned with a bucket full of water, plus a mop. She put them in front of Marshmallow. "Maybe the Editor won't even notice. OK, Dorothy, in this scene, you are scrubbing the floors. I'll go out and come back in, and when I do I'll be very angry. All you have to do is throw the water on me. Then I'll melt."

The Witch ran out of the room.

"I don't want her to melt. I'll have nightmares," Marshmallow said.

"She's not real, Daphne," Grimm said.

I was just about to add something else but then the Witch ran back into the room. She had a weird expression on her face but it changed to a confused one. "Why aren't you scrubbing?"

"I don't want you to die," Daphne said.

"But that's what happened with the real Dorothy," the Witch said. "You have to make me melt. Don't worry about me! I've done it a million times. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore."

Marshmallow didn't look happy. "It's not right."

Come on! I thought again. This is taking forever, I grabbed the bucket of water from her. "I would love to see her melt." I said.

Marshmallow grabbed the bucket back. "No one is melting!"

"Give me the bucket back or you're not invid to the wedding," I yelled, knowing that she would give me the bucket now.

"OK, everyone calm down," Grimm said.

Oh yeah, I wanted to say. Says the girl who has anger issues and temper problems.

"Should I go back out and try this again?" the Witch asked.

"I won't do it." Marshmallow said.

"Daphne, we can't get to the door unless we do this. Mirror is in this book with our brother."

"I know that!" she cried.

"Here, I'll make this easy on everyone. Give me the bucket." the Witch said and started to try to take the bucket from the little girl."I'll pour it on myself."

"No!"

"Kid, let go of the bucket," the Witch demanded. "I want to melt! Really! I do!"

"You don't know what you want."

"I'm not kidding. Dump that water on me now."

"Forget it! You're staying dry!"

By this point I was ready to yell knock it off, but then the green witch pulled really hard on the bucket and the water fell all over her, as the water splashed all over I heard this weird hissing sound. We couldn't do anything but watch as the witch began to drip onto the floor. A green puddle started to form at our feet.

"Thank you sooooo much!" The green witch cried just as the smile on her face leaked down her dress.

That was one of the coolest things I had ever seen, I wanted to yell about how cool it was, but the I saw the expression on Marshmallows face, then realized that, unless I wanted a bruise for a week form the older Grimm girl,I probably should keep my mouth shut. " I am never going to get over that," she said.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, Oz rules!" I yelled, okay maybe I changed my mind about not saying how cool it was, but at least I didn't say it in a way that would get myself hurt.

Suddenly a door popped out of thin air. Grimm stepped over and walked around it. It was painted red and had a little brass knocker on it. Grimm grabbed the knob, turned it, and opened the door. A blast of wind blew her hair back and I could smell a burning fireplace.

"So this takes us to the next story?" I shouted over the wind, trying to make myself heard.

Grimm nodded. "That's what we were told."

"Where do you think it leads to?" Marshmallow asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't as annoying as Oz," Grimm said.

"I hope it's a place where people don't melt," Daphne mumbled.

Grimm took Marshmallow's and my hands, and all of us stepped through the door. There was a whooshing sound and I felt my stomach do a flip flop, next thing I know I'm in a library.

'Books!' I wanted to scream. I'm allergic!

But instead I saw a man sitting in a leather chair in the center of the room. He was old and his hair was really white. A pair of really old glasses sat on his nose. He was looking through a book with one hand and petting the head of a weird looking pink creature with the other.

I looked over at Grimm and she was staring at the pink creature with reconization in her eyes and I had a feeling she knew what the thing was. And that, that wasn't a very pretty memory.

"I know the fairy: Puck, Trickster, Imp, the Pooka," the old dude said as he looked at me. Yes! He knows me!

He then looked at the girls. "You two I do not know." Ha! I wanted to laugh, they know me but not you!

"We're Sabrina and Daphne Grimm," Grimm said.

"Did you say 'Grimm'?"

"Yes, sir. What story is this?" Marshmallow asked.

Grimm suddenly looked down, then looked back up. I noticed that Dorothy's shoes were on a little trey next to the old person. He pielled them up and pushed them in the mouth of the thing next to him. What was he doing?

"Prepare these for reinsertion into the story." he said, and then turned back around to look at us. "You are not in a story. You are in my library- a place few humans or Everafters have ever seen. I have been forced to bring you here to protect the sanctity of the Book you and your comrades are sullying. Running around in my pages cause quite a bit of damage."

Sheesh this guy knows some big words.

"You're the Editor," Grimm said.

Four more of those pink things crawled out from beneath the guys chair. He acted like they were his pets or something. "The characters in the Book of Everafter are difficult enough to manage without the interference of visitors. You've made a complete mess out of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. You skipped over parts, you butchered the dialogue, and you changed the climax. I don't remember the Witch begging Dorothy to kill her. My revisers will have quite a bit of work ahead of them to put things back to the way they really happened."

The old man moved from his chair and walked to the door we had just stepped through. The pink monsters followed him, whe he knelt down they actully grinned and squeaked. He waved his hand to calm them then he spoke softly.

"I'm afraid I need more than the five of you," he said. "I'm thinking The Wonderful Wizard of Oz needs a complete page-one rewrite. We're going to start over with this one. No use discovering we have a problem later."

The little pink monsters jumped forward and licked the guy's hand. their tongues were long and white. Then to my surprise, the five divided themselves into ten, twenty, forty, and on and on and on. They crawled through the open door we just stepped into, and once they were all gone, the door shut.

"What are they going to do?" Daphne asked.

"They are revisers, child. They are going to fix the changes you have made-which have been numerous."

"And how do they do that?" Grimm asked suspiciously.

"They're going to erase everyone and everything."

"Erase?"

"I suppose a more accurate word would be 'eat'."

"Those things are going to eat everyone we met in Oz? Because of us?" Daphne cried.

No duh, Sherlock. "Can I watch?"

"That's what a revisers does," the Editor said. "When they are finished, I can re-craft the story so that it matches what happened at the actual event. You seem troubled, but if I were to allow the changes you made to stay in place. . . well, it would change history real history. Dorothy might have been trapped in Oz for good. The repercussions could be. . . "After this I knida just tuned out. I mean the guys going on and on about all this boring stuff and using really big words that I don't think even Grimm knows the meaning of.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Grimm said. I was right!

The old guy sighed. "Just like a Grimm to leap into a magic book without knowing how it works. Let me explain this in simple terms. A hundred years ago the Book of Everafter was created by the Everafter community as a sort of history book of its people- a living, breathing diorama of the places and events cherished most by the fairy-tale folk at Ferryport Landing. Many of the stories mirror those documented by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, L. Frank Baum, Hans Christian Anderson, et cetera, but unlike the writings of these men, a person can actually walk into this history book and interact with the characters. This provided the community with the opportunity to vacation away from the town and it's barrier, if they so desired- reliving their glory days, as it were. For nearly four decades, it was enjoyed by many, until an Everafter abused the privilege and altered the magic for her own personal gain. She turned the Book's magic into something its original creators never imagined."

The Editor paused.

"What did she do?" Marshmallow cried, getting frustratied.

"She linked it to real history."

"Huh?" I asked

"Pay attention!" he snapped at me. "The changes she made were very dangerous. Now when someone steps into the Book of Everafter, they can choose t change things they don't like, and history, in the real world, is forever changed. They can marry a different princess, choose not to kiss a frog, or arrive in time to make sure the Wolf does not eat their grandmother. Whatever they change in these stories will change history. The real world will bend and twist to fit the changes. No one will remember that anything is different. This Everafter did just that-she went into her story, caused havoc, and her changes changed history."

"Who was it?" Marshmallow asked.

"That is privileged information. All I will say is that her tale was tragic and heartbreaking and now, it is not. Needless to say, the woman made a mess and couldn't put the story back together in a way that made any sense. So she created me, and the revisers, to help her fill in the holes. Since then, it has become my duty to clean up any further changes made by visitors, and to keep the status quo. But you fools are messing things up. Every little change you make changes reality-that is, if I don't fix it back before it's too late."

**End of part one. Part two hopefully coming soon. Now if any of you decided to skip the first A/N, and you're a big Puckabrina fan, go back and reread dummy!**

**~Morgan**


End file.
